The present invention relates to television remote control units and interactive television systems.
Generally, the back of a television set has an input connector to which a transmission line is connected. The transmission line carries all of the programming information. For example, the connector on the back of a television set may be connected to a television antenna, or even to a satellite dish. Sometimes, the connector on the back of the television is connected to a set top box, and the set top box is, in turn, connected to an incoming signal source.
Generally, a set top box is not employed when the incoming signals are received with a conventional television antenna. On the other hand, some televisions, known as cable ready televisions, do not need a set top box and can connect directly to the coaxial cable from the cable company. In the long run, one way or another, many channels reach a television set, and the viewer either uses controls on the set top box or controls on the television set to select a desired channel. Sometimes, a video tape recorder is also connected somewhere along with the other television equipment. Still further, many times these arrangements are confusing and require that the viewer fiddle with controls on multiple devices such as the set top box, television, and video tape recorder, to get the desired channel.
To complicate matters further, sometimes each device has its own remote control. Sometimes, to avoid the viewer facing a plethora of remote controls, a universal remote control is supplied. The universal remote control is configured to communicate with all devices. Some universal remote controls can be configured to control other devices, such as stereo equipment, in addition to the television equipment.
Nevertheless, although there have been many advances in the different ways to bring greater and greater numbers of channels to the viewer, with traditional over-the-air broadcast, with cable distribution, and even with satellite distribution, and although there have been attempts to make controlling all the equipment easier for the end user, there is still a desire to enhance the overall television watching experience for the end user. That is, although it is desirable to continue to provide the end viewer with more and more channels to choose from, it is also desirable to enhance the viewing experience in other ways.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved interactive television system that enhances the overall experience for the end user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television system including a remote control unit with control logic configured to execute game software instructions stored in a local medium and process input signals received from the input device to play the game software, in addition to the normal functions of the remote control unit, to enhance the overall television viewing experience for the viewer.
In carrying out the above object, an interactive television system is provided. The system comprises a remote control unit and a set top box. The remote control unit is for controlling a television set and for playing interactive video games. The unit includes an input device, a transmitter, a receiver, a medium storing game software, and control logic. The transmitter is for transmitting television control signals and for transmitting gaming signals. The receiver is for receiving gaming signals. The control logic is configured to process signals received from the input device and the receiver, and to execute the game software. The control logic is further configured to cause the transmitter to transmit television control signals and gaming signals to control the television and play the game software.
The set top box is connected to the television and in two-way communication with a programming network. The set top box includes a receiver for receiving television control signals and gaming signals from the remote control unit. Further, the set top box includes a transmitter for transmitting gaming signals to the remote control unit. Still further, the set top box includes control logic configured to process television control signals and control programming on the television and to process gaming signals and communicate game information over the network to allow network gaming using the remote control.
The remote control unit and the set top box may communicate in a number of different ways, and in one embodiment, the set top box and remote control unit communicate within the infrared frequency spectrum. In one implementation, the remote control unit control logic is configured to download game software from the set top box and store the software in a remote control medium. In another embodiment, the remote control unit medium is a removable game card to allow the remote control unit to receive different game cards.
Preferably, the remote control unit is configured with at least one expansion port. One type of expansion port that is desirable is an expansion port configured to accept the memory module. Another type of expansion port that is desirable is an expansion port configured as an expandable bus, such as a universal serial bus (USB).
In one implementation, the set top box is configured to transmit gaming signals to the remote control unit that are based on the television programming such that the gaming is related to the television programming. In an alternative, the gaming is not related to the television program.
In some implementations, the remote control unit further comprises a display. The remote control unit control logic is further configured to provide a game view on the display. Further, in such an embodiment, the set top box control logic is preferably further configured to provide a group game view on the television, with the remote control game view being an individual game display to allow multi-player network gaming in which each player has an individual view in addition to the group view available to all players. In the alternative, both the individual game view and the group game view may be provided on a television, with the remote control unit not needing a display. For example, a split screen or a windowing technique may be used.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a television remote control unit is provided. The remote control unit comprises a body, an input device on the body, and control logic. The control logic is configured to process input signals received from the input device. The control logic is further configured to transmit television control signals in accordance with the input signals to control programming on the television. Still further, the control logic is configured to execute game software instructions stored in a local medium and process input signals received from the input device to play the game software.
Advantageously, game playing with the remote control device with a screen that is either on the remote control, on the television, or with screens on both devices, advantageously enhances the overall viewing experience for the end user. For example, although some viewers have a tendency to surf the available channels when a particular program becomes dull, a viewer may desire to temporarily ignore the television program and play a video game with the remote control. The embodiments of the present invention take advantage of the fact that most home viewers already have a remote control, such that a remote control of the present invention may simply be used in place of an existing remote control. As such, the end viewer does not need any additional device, because a remote control is something that most viewers already have.
For example, some viewers may be interested in the video gaming concept, but not be interested enough to go out and purchase an entire home video game system for several hundreds of dollars or a high performance computer system usually well over one thousand dollars in cost. On the other hand, the implementation of simple games, playable with the remote control, which a viewer already has, may be very appealable to the end viewer with gaming interests, but not having such a high level of interest to want an entire dedicated gaming system.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.